


Enchanted Shifters ➵ Park Jimin ♡

by roaya16sul



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaya16sul/pseuds/roaya16sul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started and ended with him</p><p>♕</p><p>
 <em> They say you never know the
importance of something until you lose it,
In Park's case it was his happiness, little did he know
that it wasn't truly gone. He had Jung kook to thank for that. </em> 

</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>

"Whatever you do, you should do it with feeling." - Y.B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue ♡

                                                                                      

_**Authors note: ** _

_Hey everybody, this is my first time writing a long story so I don't really know how this will turn out. But anyway I hope everyone likes this, so please give me support my fellow army's._

_I hope you love it!! ^3^_

                   

* * *

_Authors POV,_

 

The bell rang and everybody was dismissed. This was a very normal day at the university of Big hit, where it was divided into many sections in points of every student's passion.

One of the many popular sections was the entertainment building where it included teaching dancing of many genres, singing and rapping, and martial arts and acrobatics.

The university had many known groups that where known both in the university's premises and also known to the public. There are many, however, there was one that was of the lowest rank since it was obviously over estimated because it still only had 3 members and was not yet complete, it would later be known as _"Bang tan"._

However two more important facts for you to start this story, one is that this university was known to have many supernatural beings many that consist of ware cats, ware wolfs, vampires and I guess you know what many creatures there are too. Two is that the year is 5014 not 2016, yes, we have time skipped, so the world has changed over the many centuries.

You will definitely understand as you get to know what really happened to the world and how these creatures came to existence, well I will give you a hint, it was when the world collapsed for a single millisecond with nobody's knowledge and the two dimensions clashed and ever since, nothing has been the same for no one.

 

♕

 

_It all started that day._

_The day no one thought would ever in their wildest dreams would occur, they thought it was all just a weird dream that they would wake up from, but No, Fate decided to be cruel and let The Human Kind and The Supernatural Kind cope up with their so presumed wild dream and learn to appreciate what they have and get, and start a fresh from there, because whatever you try and do won't change what has already  been done._

* * *

 

_~ COMMENT.SHARE.SUBSCRIBE ~_

_ <Please it would mean a lot> _

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

_ Authors note: _

_Hey this is the first chapter, thank you so much for those of you that are reading this story._

_I'm really thankful to all of you and I hope this story doesn't disappoint any of you._

_Thank you ~ ^3^_

* * *

_ Authors POV, _

He looked up at the big board with many number ID's of students that have finally passed the collage exam and are celebrating with either their friends or family, while he just stared blankly at his ID number on the number 1 spot making him an honor student.

He passes a group of students on his way to the main gate when he abruptly looks back with sharp eyes darting at every angle. Some of the students stared at him weirdly but then shrugged it off and went on celebrating. He ignored the feeling and walked by past a group of boys who he presumed also passed the exam for the academy,  _"Big Hit Academy"._

He walked out without daring to look back having already lost the feeling to care, or maybe all feelings other than fear, disgust and madness. He walked on Oblivious to the pair of eyes that were following his small figure walk out the main gate and disappear.

After a moment of silence between the group of boys Jimin walked past a couple of moments before. One of them spoke up.  _"It's him!"_  answered the pretty one  _"No! It can't be him"_  answered one with green bangs  _"And why not genius?"_  replied the mint haired one annoyed.  _"Because? I don't know! It just can't be him". "Well genius, Kookie insists it's him even if you say so. And judging by the way he reacted earlier then there's more than a 50 percent chance it's him"_  the blond answered mockingly.  _"Come on guys well find out later anyway if he really is 'The one'"_ they all nodded and proceeded out of the building on their way to their home.

 

_ Jimin's POV, _

It's the year 5014, which means two years have passed since I last woke up into this world. The world has changed in the past 2998 years. I still can't get used to it even though all of that has changed has already been planted into my brain.

2998 years have passed since that day and I still remember it like it was yesterday, the day I lost my life, important feelings and the will to care. They awoke my dormant beast in which I hoped in the past it wouldn't ever surface, however it proved me useful in many ways such as survival, sharpening my instincts and reflexes.

However I still can't forgive them for what they have done to my life, they fucking ruined it. Why did I have to be one of  _Them_  , why did they have to rob me of everything important to me including my Feelings. Those bastards! Am I supposed to be thankful to them? Do they think they saved me? I mean I know I was from a rich family and my parents paid allot for my procedure and more to get all of  _that_ to be done to me and I'm thankful to them for caring but still what about Hanuel my little brother and you guys too.

I miss you guys.

 

  ♕  

 

_ Flashback. _

_ Jimin's POV, _

_I was walking back home quite late from school since our club activities ran late that day. I decided to take a shortcut back home since the sun has started to set already and it was quite late._

_That second everything seemed to freeze, all the people around me stopped walking and it seemed as if everything froze in place when i suddenly heard a loud screech and the sun went down and the moon came up and behind it was a bigger planet which seemed to resemble the pictures that were designed for many popular Sci-fi, fantasy movies._

_I panicked and went through an alleyway since I knew this area quite well and wanted to get home as fast as possible. I was walking fine when suddenly I started hearing a couple of hushed voices murmuring to 'Be quiet!' and 'We don't wanna mess this up or you know what'll happen to us!' and that's when I started to seriously panic and I started running as fast as I could looking back every second to check if they were closer, and yes their footsteps were getting closer._

_As I kept running I suddenly bumped into a wall or rather some one's chest? I looked up and what I saw sent chills down my back. The guy was incredibly tall...not because I'm short...and had blond hair and he was looking down at me...again not because I'm short I mean he was about six feet tall...i decided to run back but that proved useless as another tall black haired guy blocked my path which in my opinion really resembled yoda..._

_At that I realized I was trapped and the next thing I could register was a wet fabric on my mouth and nose which caused me to gasp in shock and breathe in through the cloth which was drenched in what I later realized was chloroform._

 

_ A couple of hours later – _

 

_I could hear my parent's voices murmuring and another guy's voice which sounded oddly familiar. "Does it have to be this early? He's only 17 doctor!" that was my dad's voice, why does he sound like he's flustered? "I know we agreed on that deal since we wanted what was best for our son but..." my mom stopped talking and started sobbing._

_I wanted to reach out and wipe her tears but oddly I couldn't open my eyes neither could I move any of my body parts? "Don't worry as per our agreement he will only stay as he is until it is time and by that i guess you know exactly what I mean, you did watch the news and when it might become better. The scientists through the generations will feed his brain and body with many things he would need later, and answering your first question, the younger the better Mr. and Mrs. Park. He will be eighteen in a couple of day's right?"_

_My mother answered in no more than a faint whisper "Yes in two days, his birth day is October 15" what does that have to do with any of this? My dad then interrupted my thoughts "I know what you mean doctor but is he the only one? Then what should we tell our relatives and the public about what happened to our eldest son and his sudden disappearance?"_

_What disappearance? What the fuck is going on?! I tried to thrash around and scream but all that proved useless as my body won't listen to me "yes there are others like him that have been taken as per their parents requests and others that will be taken two days before their eighteenth birth day and will have the same treatment as your son however your son might prove to be a special case...I sadly have to break it to you but you will have to announce that he is dead and not tell anybody about this plan" the doctor said calmly as if it was the most fucking normal thing to say in the whole world, what in this fucking sadistic world is happening here- no, no, no don't tell me my brain is shutting dew..._

_ End of flashback. _

 

♕  

 

_'Love is the most beautiful thing to have, hardest thing to earn and most painful thing to lose.'_

_The next thing he knows everything has changed, nothing has stayed the same. He kept away from those of his kind and those that were in his situation, not daring to know anybody and not caring about any of them. Creatures of the supernatural realm have been introduced as normal citizens of this earth or at least what has been salvaged of it and evolved with the remnants of the other realm._

_What has been done can never be changed._

* * *

_~ COMMENT.UPVOTE.SUBSCRIBE ~_

 


	3. chapter 2

_ Authors note: _

_I'm really thankful to those of you that are reading my story TT^TT It's my first time publishing such a story, so thank you for your support u really can't imagine how much this mean to me!!_

_The picture above is how the world looked when it clashed both realms in a millisecond._

_Again thanks ^^_

* * *

_ Authors POV, _

It was three days before all the students' schedules officially started; he was walking to the building to receive his schedule and his dorm room number and where his classes would be. While he was walking to get to the office he encountered the group of boys he passed by earlier at the entrance exam.

_"Seriously! Why the hell would he be here anyway"_   _answered the one with the green bangs annoyed "The hell should I know Tae? Don't ask me ask Jin hyung! Gosh" "Come on Yoongi stop being like that just ignore him like the sugar u are...you guys get it?"_ questioned the blond one trying to hold back his laughing while the whole group of boys just stared blankly at him.

Jimin didn't pay much attention to any of them but kept walking however as he was about to pass them he bumped into a wall  _"Ugh not this fucking thing again!"_  he murmured more to himself but the other still caught it despite his very low voice.  _"Uh..., sorry I wasn't looking were i-"_  the black haired stopped abruptly when the orange haired looked up his eyes brown and void less looking like they hid many secrets but they weren't secrets that were known to many, or more like none.

_"Excuse me, but I seriously don't have time for this so could you please let go of my shoulders so I can go? I'm already late"_ asked the orange haired obviously annoyed and nervous.  _"Uh, yes, sorry..."_ he answered back quickly snapping out of his thoughts and watched as the guys small but muscular figure retreated toward the end of the hallway, however before completely disappearing he asked  _"Could you possibly be Park Jimin?"_

The moment that sentence left his mouth his group of friends and the orange haired froze in place.  _"Kookie? What are you saying?"_ answered the one that really reminded him of a horse. The black haired just shushed him in return and kept staring at the orange haired back awaiting his answer,

The orange haired sighed and answered  _"Yes, it is and that is none of your business so don't bother me"_ Without looking back and continued walking until he completely disappeared. Yoongi snickered and flicked Tae's head making him grunt in pain  _"See, I told you it would be him, one clue found several more to go" "Yeah sure, whatever"_ answered Tae annoyed.

_"So, we got one of the clues right how many more till were more than sure it's Him, huh Namjoon?"_ Asked the pretty one not looking at the blond one bit still aimlessly staring off into the hallway Jimin disappeared into  _"Not sure Jin, but probably only a couple more, the rest will probably be harder to find. That is what you said right Hoseok?"_ He looked right into Hoseok's eyes awaiting his answer.  _"Yeah, it will become harder to unveil...and stop calling me that I told you guys to call me J-hope cuz I'm you hope!"_

_"Yeah, Yeah and I'm your Suga and this guy's our Rap monster!"_ he said jumping on Namjoon ruffling up his hair. They all rolled their eyes and went back to their dorms.

 

_ Jimin's POV, _

What the hell was that? First it was at the entrance exam and now at the hallway of this university? This is really tiring me out. I walked to the office were I was told to go to get all the info I need to settle in to  _The Best University, Big Hit Academy._

I found the offices door and knocked waiting the professors permission to enter, even though I lost some of the most important feelings a human should have, I still cherish the manners I was taught to by my lovely parents...I miss you. I was thankfully snapped out of my thoughts by the professor answering me to go ahead and come in.

_"So, your Park Jimin right?"_ The professor asked me looking at me expectantly " _"Yes sir, I am" "Don't worry, I know your situation since I was one of the people that first initiated this procedure long ago...and went through what u went through after all the patients were shut down forcefully saying they needed my intelligence and guidance for the future generations"_ he said waiting for my reaction, I literally stared my eyes out at him and when I got tired of this situation I sighed and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

_"Well what do you expect me to say? Lash out on you like all the others did, I know you know am special and one of the few who actually remained calm and made do of the situation we were in and accepted everything you sent to us in our unconscious states. So, please enlighten me with some facts that I need to know during my stay here"_ I was about to laugh at his expression it was so funny, one minute it was serious and calm and the second minute it was a flushed face with widened yes.

_"Uh, no don't worry. Oh how rude of me let me introduce myself"_ I saw him stand up and dust himself and extend his hand out too me.  _"Hello it's nice to meet you Park Jimin, I'm Kwon Jiyong otherwise known as G-dragon in the scientists circle"_ I shake his hand and saw another person entering...he's really tall and handsome and maybe chic?  _"Jiyong, is that him?"_ he looked at me and then back at Jiyong hyung.

_"Yes Seunghyun hyung it's him could you do me a favor and give him all that he needs and has to know about the academy?"_ he then looked at Seunghyun expectantly and he answered back with a slight nod and looking at me motioning at the door to follow him I presume.  _"Sure Ji"_ he then went out and I of course followed after but not before bowing to Jiyong hyung  _"Thank you hyung" "Your welcome, oh and one more thing, there are about I think less than 100 other students that are from your generation and after you by a slight century that are also attending this academy. I'll tell you the rest of the info about what actually happened long ago later some other time; know if you'll excuse me I have some other stuff to attend to. Fare well"_

I walked out after Seunghyun hyung and kept quiet after we got to his office he sat down and looked at me  _"Let me introduce myself, I'm Choi Seunghyun otherwise known as T.O.P in the scientists circle. I and Jiyong are from your generation who were from your generations scientists. As you know he already told you we both know about what happened decades ago"_

He looked at me for a minute and continued after he was sure I wouldn't interrupt.

 

_ Seunghyun's POV, _

This kid is really impressive, looks like our Intel about him is all true. He's unexpectedly very polite and well mannered  _"Well Jimin-ah I will start with your schedule here and where you will stay, and I know you didn't want a roommate however unfortunately you have to have a roommate, it is the academy's policy since this academy is full"_

He looked at me and something flashed in his eyes before t went to what it was before...brown void less eyes  _"Yeah, sure I don't mind"_ I kept quiet for a moment and proceeded with the things he has to know.  _"As you know you major in dancing, martial arts, acrobatics and minor in singing, plus you are smart so that makes you an honor student"_ he simply nodded at all I said. I handed him his books, files, clothes, schedule and his dorm key.

_"It shouldn't be hard to settle in here so if you need anything just ask me"_ he seemed to hesitate but asked anyway  _"Um, is there anything about the academy's program I should know?"_ I kept blinking at him and widened my eyes when I realized what he was talking about  _"Yes, yeas, thank goodness you reminded me. The academy has a program where every student has to be in a group consisting of either 5 to 13 members or in some cases less than 5 members"_

_"So I have to be in a group no matter what?"_ he suddenly looked nervous and flustered and...afraid?  _"I'm sorry but yes, you have to be in a group. These groups determine about 60% of your final grade for you to graduate. And you have to stay in the same group for all the academy year, the only way to change a group is if you have something with them or by dropping out of the academy or transferring"_

After staring at the wall for some minutes and fiddling with his fingers he sighed  _"Yeah, OK I'll do what I can to stay an honor student. Is that all?"_ I nodded and told him that was all  _"When you come on the first day come to my office and ill have someone show you your dorm, since your roommate has already settled in a couple of days ago he'll help you ok?"_

 

_ Jimin's POV, _

I shake his hand and went out of the academy staring at the blue sky  _"Why do I have to deal with all this shit?"_ I asked no body and sighed. I walked back to my home to pack up the boxes and send them to my dormwhich will become my temporary  _Home_.

_"This is gonna be one long year or should I say four long years"_ I scoffed as I reached my home and closed my door behind me.

 

♕

 

_"You can't change how people treat you or what they say about you. All you can do is change how you react to it."_

_How will he accept what they have given him? Succumbing to the darkness seems tempting however he keeps going on no matter what he faces in his path, for what I wonder? What will he get out of all this in the end I wonder? Will he be rewarded with something he would be happy with, will he get back what he lost when he first awoke to this fragment of his world. No, it's not his family or friends...it's his feeling that made him human._

_The one sentence that still lingers in everyone's hearts even with the passing time "What's done cannot be undone"._

 

* * *

_~ COMMENT.SHARE.SUBSCRIBE ~_


	4. Chapter 3

**_ Authors note: _ **

_Hey guys, I'm glad you're liking this story…I don’t know, anyway I just wanted to ask, do you remember the flashback in chapter 1? Did you did get the hint on who were Jimin's kidnappers? If u did please do say so~_

_OMG!!! Imagine Jimin in silver hair!! *I'm Dead*_

_Again thanks ^^_

* * *

_ Authors POV, _

Three days were going very slow for some and faster than lightning for others, as for Jimin it was the first statement. His days were too slow. Why? Because he had no friends and people to pass the time with.

After a load of staring at the ceiling and surfing the internet on his Laptop with the TV on in the background, he finally settled on finishing packing up his stuff to send over to the academy, he quotes _'The sooner the better'._ It was still the second day before he has to start attending the university.

Jimin was bored so he finally decided after a long fight with his **_Anima_** that he was going out. As some of you may not know an ** _Anima_** is the animals in each person who was once a resident of the other realm as the human race were unable to communicate with their **_Anima_** due to the fact that they had no magic and supernatural cases were always kept under the low, for they say being ignorant is a bliss.

In rare cases those who were the children of the other realm came to be in the human realm long before the two realms clashed and so were able to freely converse with their **_Anima_** making it out to be their imaginary friend.

After Jimin finished getting into something decent to go out with he looked at the mirror. Black oversized sweater, black skinny jeans, back boots and a white beanie plus his black sunglasses. Why a white beanie? It's because his **_Anima_** won't shut up about him wearing all black almost every time he goes out and to at least wear something colored at least one thing and he would shut up for the rest of the day or maybe he said only a couple of hours…

Walking down his apartment, or more like suite, he shuts the door and locks it going down the elevator to the lobby. After exchanging formalities with the security guards and informing them of the boxes he wants to send to the academy and that he will be moving out temporarily because of the university _"Yes sir, we will take care of your stuff for you and get it done in time. Is there anything else you would like?"_

_"No, Dongwoo, thank you that would be all"_ he bowed and went on his way to walk around the area and maybe go to the mall and sit in a cafe.

By sheer coincidence an all too familiar group of friends or more like strangers he met two times by now were currently in that mall _"Guys, why in all of hell are we exactly here"_ Suga huffed annoyed _. "You know Suga, you didn’t really have to come…no body forced you"_ countered back Jin with an eye roll.

_ Jimin's POV, _

_Seriously, why do I have to go out huh? I could’ve slept the day and maybe went to the gym in the condo later at night. gosh Tice, why you gotta be like this Anima and have gone through all that you have and the_ _one that mostly understands you. So, yeah > well I seriously thank you for always being there for me._

 

 

_Roaya16sul_

_yep my 'Friend' I know._ I sighed and entered an all too known meat restaurant and sat down in the only table available in the place…a table for seven. I was busy checking the menu too immersed in what to order I didn’t really mind anyone else. _what is it Tice, I'm kind of busy right now! ugh fine!_

I looked to my right and saw the same waiter who got me to sit in this table, I noticed he was fidgeting and hesitating as if he wanted to say something but was thinking not to _Tice, please be quiet for a second and let me think quietly long enough so I can answer! ._

I looked to the waiter that was busy _Tice…_ I looked over at his name tag and read is name Sungjae _"Yes, Sungjae? is there something you want, or?"_ he widened his eyes in realization and started talking not looking me in the eyes.

_"Um, actually the table you are currently occupying was actually reserved for some people and I am really sorry but I forgot that it was, and I will immediately find u a free table for you to sit on…I'm really sorry-"_ his rambling was starting to annoy me so I cut him off mid-sentence not being able to take any of his talking any longer.

_"No, it's fine. It happens, you don’t need to worry I won't tell your manager about this since I can see u need this job."_  He looked at me with hopeful eyes opening his mouth to say something when I spoke again _"However, please do make sure you don’t do this next time for I will not hesitate on telling your manager about this"_

He bowed once again and went to show the guests to this table I guess. _I don’t fucking know and don’t give a fuck._ As I was getting up to head to another restaurant in the mall I felt a hand on my shoulder followed by the scraping of multiple chairs     

_"No, please do make yourself comfortable, we don’t mind another person joining us"_ I looked up and mentally scoffed. This was too creepy for it to be a coincidence; it was that Namjoon guy I think. _"Yeah, please, you should sit and converse with us. We might have you join our group since we are in need of one last member and we didn’t know who to ask"_     

I scoffed at the last guy's statement _"Seokjin is it? What in this whole sadistic world made you think I'm joining a group? And more over your group?"_ I looked him directly in the eye. _"Well, for starters you don’t seem to be the social nor friendly type, and since you do need to be in a group. Well it does determine about most of your grade there for you have to be in a group. Hence I re-quote your nonsocial, you have no friends and the only way you can get into a group is either by making one and having at least 5 to 12 or more members or in some cases less or either being invited"_   

He looked me directly in the eye and continued talking _"And if you're invited and do not have the other option available you have no choice but to accept the offer"_ I stared back at him blankly I snickered and cursed under my breath _'Tice seriously? Fuck off for a minute, please!'_

Well it was more to Tice and I but for some reason I get the feeling that those guys heard it. I mentally snickered and shook my head _No way in hell, they could hear it but only if they were-_  

I ignored Tice and continued our talk _"I'm sorry but could you please introduce yourselves?"_ they all stopped in sudden realization and laughed, then one by one they introduced themselves.

_"Well, I'm Kim Seokjin, 20 years old so I'm the oldest, but you can just call me Jin hyung from now on"_ he smiled kindly at me. I smiled back and the next one started _"Min Yoongi, second eldest so 19 years old, just call me Suga hyung"_ he smiled a gummy smile? And I nodded back.

_"Jung Hoseok, 19 years old, call me J-Hope or Hobi cuz I'm your hope!"_ he smiled all too brightly and I just smiled back faintly. _"Sup, Kim Namjoon, 19, the names rap monster or joonie hyung"_ he gave me a thumb up and I smiled back. _"And I'm Kim Taehyung, 18, same as you. Either call me Tae, Tae Tae not Tae Tae Tae or V"_ he said too cheerfully for my liking.

The last one, I should admit looked hot and sexy and also with a hint of sassiness. He was…Tice chuckled a bit too maliciously. _Tice…now's not the time for your silly games._

I rolled my eyes at that, of course mentally. One Piece is affecting us a bit too much.              

 

♕

 

_"It doesn’t matter who hurt you, or broke you down, what matters is who made you smile again"_

_Should I remind you that fate is cruel? It doesn't matter what you plan ahead for or think you will do. Fate always gets what it wants to see and happen in the end. Therefore please, please stop struggling and let your heart and instincts lead you. Trust them if at least for a moment, because that single moment might impact you in a way you never thought it would and change your whole life upside down._

_Others might say, 'Thank you for reminding me what a butter fly feels like' however one, still doesn’t remember how it did._

 

* * *

_~ COMMENT.UPVOTE.SUBSCRIBE ~_


	5. Chapter 4

                                                      

 

**_ Authors note: _ **

_I'm very sorry for the late update; it’s been at least half a month…it was my birthday on May 14!_

_Anyway there's some good and bad news, which do u want first? Ah what the heck ill start with the bad news. The past month was very hectic for me, 1 was, I had finals, I would’ve updated my story if I could but couldn't due to my laptop being confiscated for about three weeks, so yeah. And the good news is that my summer vacation has begun and in my country this year's summer is 4 MONTHS!! So that means I can update when I can!!_

_Sorry for taking up your time please enjoy reading my story and please give me feedback!_

_Again thanks ^^_

 

* * *

 

_ Authors POV, _

It was the last day before collage, the day that many have awaited seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen. This is the first day in history for the old generation to finally get the chance of attending the best collage in Seoul, _Big hit academy._

All the students have started arriving at the school at around 10:55 am, either arriving in a black Tesla, black phantom or in a BMW. Of course Jimin being Jimin, he arrived in a Ferrari motorcycle.

Jimin made it to school and parked his motorcycle in the special dorm's parking area built especially for the top of the top students. _"My, what a coincidence this is"_ Jimin tusked thinking it would be one of those annoying six, however it was none other than his closest childhood friend Jackson.

_"Jackson hyung! You also got the treatment?!"_ Jimin gasped out as he jumped on Jackson and hugged him very tightly. _"Yeah, I did, the moment I heard of your sudden death with no logical explanation I confronted your parents and they told me everything since they knew me well, and well? You know, so I couldn’t leave you alone now could i?"_

_"Yah, Jimin-ah who's this?"_ Jimin jumped and squeaked in surprise because someone or rather Jin appeared suddenly and draped his arms over Jimin's shoulders.

 

_ Jimin's POV.  _

I mentally sighed at the memory of that incident two days ago.

 

 

_ Flash back _

 

_"My name is Jeon Jungkook, 18 years old same as you but a couple months younger. Just call me Jungkook. Nice to meet you hyung"_ he smiled at me and offered me his hand to shake; the second our hands touched I felt an electrifying feeling shot through me.

I offered the best smile I could muster in my empty state _'don’t make me remind you that you're not empty…you just have to look for yourself'_ _Tice you better shut the fuck up knows not the time._

I looked back at him and noticed him staring at me too much for my liking. I coughed to get his attention and surprisingly I did so rather fast _"Yeah well it was nice meeting you too. I should get going now. I am quite hungry" 'If I could elaborate so further chim, they've already ordered for you'_

_"No, please do sit down we already ordered for you. We don’t want some good food to go to waste do we? And it is rather expensive"_ Namjoon hyung smirked. _"Well then, don’t expect me to pay, I wasn’t the one who ordered or asked you to order for me"_

I smiled back and waited for them to backfire like all the others who have done this to me a- _"Of course not, what do u take us for? We were the ones who ordered so without a doubt well pay"_ I stared dumbfounded at Jin hyung and opened my mouth and closed it and did the same thing over.

_'You look like a fish, so stop it chim' yeah, I know, you don’t really have to tell me'_ I mentally face palmed at my stupidity and looked back up as a hand suddenly appeared above me and set a plate in front of me, _"Well the food is here. Enjoy"_ Hoseok hyung elaborated.

_"Yes, thank you for your generosity"_ I offered him my fakest smile not masking my sarcasm one bit, since I didn’t really care at this point.

 

_ End of Flash back _

 

 

_"What are you doing here?"_ I groaned _"What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here of course, the other five do too"_ I snickered remembering that they were one of the top students too _"Yah, Jimin who's this? You actually made some friends? You have to introduce me to them" "No, hyung you misunderstood something. We're not friends they're just a-"_

_"Yes, were not just friends, we are band mates. Were called Bang tan Senyondan, BTS for short. Here's our flyer and logo that we already registered" (A/N The picture above put as this chapters cover picture is the poster)_ I stared wide eyed at the poster not able to utter a single word, _and wait did he just? 'Yep, he registered the group and you're in it'_

_"Hmm, this is a nice name and logo. Ill root for you guys and you root for my band, GOT 7 here's our flyer and logo (A/N I'll add the poster of GOT 7 in the nest chapter please look forward to it. I edited both flyers myself ^~^")_ Jackson happily chimed back. _"With pleasure!"_ Jin hyung happily sung.

_"Well lets meet again some other time and I would like to be introduced to the rest of you band Jimin"_ he looked at me in dead in the eye then looked back at Jin _"Well it was nice meeting you, I have to meet up with my band so ill excuse myself now. Bye~"_

I glanced over at Jin to notice him giving me the? _'That-guy's-nice look' Tice? Seriously?_ I chuckled. Jin saw me laughing and looked at me surprised and was about to say something but settled with a grin.

I said my goodbyes to Jin and went up to look for my room and to find out who my roommate is and unpack. I found my room and was about to enter when I bumped into a wall _'let me rephrase that, someone chest' thank you Tice that really helped!_ I scoffed internally.

_"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going!"_  the tower I bumped into stated flustered _'Tower? Really? The best you could think up?'_ that voice sounds too familiar, please god please don’t let it be who I think it is. I slowly looked up and exclaimed at the person busy fussing over me.

_'Oooh, shits about to go down' Tice~ help me! 'Can't do my friend, can't do'_

 

_ Jungkook's POV,  _

_That voice, king? 'Yeah, it's him that boy that we are looking for, Park Jimin with his Tiger Anima, Tice' Yeah yeah, I know so drop it with the info please._ When I bumped into him I instinctively put my arms around him _'Yeah, one arm on one side of his but cheek and the other around his waist. Incident, yeah right'_

When I looked down, I almost died of the adorableness I was faced with. Since he couldn't move, obviously because of my arms around him. His hands were clenching onto my dress shirt under his chin and he was staring up at me wide eyed.

I stared back and leaned in closer to his face and whispered near his ear _"So, you're going to be my roommate from now on? Till the end of collage"_ I smirked when I felt him shuddering, _Bingo! He's overly sensitive on his neck area 'That will most certainly be of use later on'_

He was about to answer back when I pulled him inside our room and closed the door. _'to elaborate further, you pushed him onto the door and caged him' king…please not now._

_"U-uhm, what are you doing?"_ he started fidgeting and trying to get out of my hold however it all proved useless as I am way stronger than him. I chuckled and leaned closer to him, if that was even possible, our noses were literally touching.

_"I'm guessing you already know exactly what I am doing"_ he then started to widen his eyed as in sudden realization and was about to counter back…but that sadly wasn’t possible as I did the impossible.

I kissed him straight on the lips and of course closed my eyes to savor it; I must admit I am a good kisser. Oh my god! Is lips are so smooth and plump, I'm melting. _'Yeah, kook he isn’t even responding ya know? Just do those moves I taught u about' of coarse cap._

I swiped my tongue over his lower lip and he didn’t even flinch one bit, so I settled with the other move which was garunteed to work one hundred percent!

I bit onto his lower lip and he gasped in shock, opening his mouth in the process. _'Mission 1 success!'_ i took that chance and slipped my tongue in and there started the fight for dominance. I won very honestly and he soon gave up on fighting me and just gave in.

 He tastes wonderful~ my favorite! Honey. And his smell! It's very strong especially now that he's aroused Cinnamon and Vanilla.

_'Yah! His body heat is rising! Pay attention to what he turns out to be!' yeah! I know! Aish King you just had to ruin this moment for me!_ I stopped kissing him and backed off watching my masterpiece slide down the door and falling on his oh so sweet bum.

Aish he looks so cute and sexy~ how is that even possible??? I mean those red swollen wet lips, flushed face and cheeks, his uneven breathing, , ruffled sex orange hair, blue glowing hooded eyes…wait?

_'Yes you dumbass, blue glowing eyes, pointy ears, long thin tail and if you haven’t noticed yet, long sharp canines_ '

I finally noticed, He's!!!

_(A/N Sorry, not sorry! I'm not a fan of cliff hangers but I like doing them. But I'm guessing you already know the outcome. Please look forward to the next chapter~)_        

 

♕

_"All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better."_

_When you go through something that hurt you very deeply, you unconsciously put up a tall and strong wall to protect yourself and lock away your most essential feeling that make you yourself. Not anybody can break down that wall and the only person who can help you with both. That is who you have been looking for._

_One action can change someone's whole life "I'd stand in the shadows of your heart and tell you I'm not afraid of your dark"_

 

* * *

 

_~ COMMENT.VOTE.SHARE ~_

_ <Please it would mean a lot> _


End file.
